


Checkmate.

by vol_ctrl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual But Not Sex-Repulsed, Asexual Spectrum, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, HellRadio, Intersex Lilith, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Radio Demon Fucks, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, shadow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl
Summary: Alastor was once the bosom companion of the regents of Hell. Long before the Hotel, he once had a very intimatearrangementwith his king and queen.(Smut. It's just HellRadio filth.)
Relationships: Alastor/Lilith Magne, Alastor/Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBiblio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBiblio/gifts).



> FINALLY posting this after it's been languishing for months in my files. To anyone who beta read this before, there has been a fairly major rewrite of the dialog & dynamic to ~~attempt to~~ make everyone a bit more in character.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy some shameless smut inspired by my dear friend, DragonBiblio!

“Darling, move just a bit closer,” Lilith breathed softly, just a whisper above the soft clink of chain between her slender fingers. 

Lucifer’s thighs shivered at the sound of her voice. His beautiful queen reclined languidly before him dressed in nothing but her pearls and a dark-lipped smile, fingering the gold chain that hung looped around his own throat, links draped over her long-nailed fingers. He was poised upon her lap, erect and  _ erect,  _ fully speared on her cock.

“Give Alastor some room, my love,” Lilith implored. Her voice never lost its lilting tone, a delicate, musical quality, but Lucifer could hear the command in it. Though she had the chain in hand, she did not cinch it tight around his throat, only held it with promise.

With a hitch of breath through his fanged smile, Lucifer leaned closer to his beloved, sliding his slender arms around her neck. The shift of her cock inside him made his own cock pulse, body tense around her. His smile held the weight of bliss, drunk on anticipation. “Better, my dear?” he asked, his voice a breathless tremor at her magnificence.

Lilith locked eyes with him and smiled. He thought he would be done for, drowning in that look. Then she suddenly gripped his cock and he keened, bowing into her shoulder.

Lilith laughed, husky and high, and tangled her fingers in Lucifer’s hair. “There you are, love. Let me see.” She looked over the delicate slope of Lucifer’s pale back to find her pet waiting for her, rabid and half-dressed.

“Oh, Alastor, look at the state of you. We do get carried away, don’t we?” Lilith purred. She liked Alastor’s eyes on them. She could feel the change in him as the raw, sensual power drew him in. He was not tempted by sex, she knew, but he was forever a glutton for power.

Alastor did not often find himself so hungry for such base displays. But there was something about the magnetism of Lilith, the draw of her sheer dynamism, the way she dominated the very King of Hell, that churned something within him. The sound of his own breath, eager and husky, was alien to him as he crept closer.

“You’re not really going to join us with your clothes on, are you?” Lilith asked with a doubtful lilt laced in hopeful request.

Alastor paused a moment from the irresistible draw and met those eyes focused solely on him. He felt a chill down his spine.

“Shh… be patient, my love,” Lilith whispered to her husband as she felt his thighs squeezing against her hips. Her hand left his cock and dragged over his hip. He hissed in pleasure, and she reveled in the press of his body as she ran her nails over his spread rear.

“You’ll have to wait for Alastor…” Lilith placated her husband, stroking his hair.

Lucifer bit his lip, unwilling to wait. He canted his hips against Lilith’s, moaning against her throat.

She dropped the chain to grip his hair and his ass simultaneously, stilling his hips, half-hilted on her cock. “ _ You  _ wanted this, my love,” she said sweetly. “I can take it away from you,” she promised in honeyed tones.

Lucifer couldn’t help but whine, arching toward his beloved for more contact.

She chuckled and let her nails leave his hair and stroke down the valley of his spine. The fingers that had been gripping his ass smoothed over the soft, tender surface and migrated toward where he was stretched open on her.

“I want him,” Lucifer whispered to Lilith, fangs a whisper from her pristine throat.

“You can’t rush these things, my love,” Lilith intoned, inviting Alastor with her eyes.

He was helpless to those hypnotic eyes drawing his gaze up the curve of Lucifer’s spine. Alastor pulled his shirt free stiffly from his waistband and peeled it off. The collar around his neck felt heavy when he was without the reassuring starch-stiffness of his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and removed them in a perfunctory way, shedding fabric and the vestiges of propriety alike. 

Those sensual eyes felt strange on him, unused to be a sexual object despite his arrangement with the royal family. It was not the first time he had stripped before Lilith and Lucifer, but their look upon him always felt so unusual. Was he such an attractive creature? They looked at him as if he were something worthy of being savored like a present and unwrapped. To Alastor, it was just skin. Imperfect skin by most metrics, at that, scarred and covered with marks.

Lucifer, trapped half-filled, half-starved, had his brow pressed to Lilith’s shoulder, but one piercing eye, heavy-lidded with lust, shot back at Alastor over his shoulder. “ _ Please. _ ”

Alastor was stirred to kneel forward between Lilith’s thighs by Lucifer’s wanton voice, the thrill of his  _ plea _ . Hearing that thready desire in the demon King’s usually playful voice set fire to his nerves, tenfold to hear it wrapped up within such a word. 

Lilith supplicated her hips forward, and Lucifer moaned as she allowed him to sink back fully upon her in one fluid motion. The fullness made him arch and sit upright.

“That’s good, is it, daddy?” Lilith cooed to Lucifer as he ground his hips down with a desperate need. She grabbed the golden chain dangling between them and wrapped it tight around her fingers with practiced ease to draw him close once more. “You stay out of Alastor’s way. You know how good he is with his tongue.” Lilith lifted her chin and licked Lucifer’s lips to drive home the point. “If you behave and be still, perhaps he’ll remind you…”

Lucifer grinned and shuddered as he felt Alastor’s velveteen ears brush against his ass. He felt the moment that Alastor’s tongue touched his wife’s sex because her cock throbbed inside him, filling him fuller, and the most melodic sigh left her dark lips.

It was the primal aspect of this act that had the most allure to Alastor. Beyond his complex arrangement with the regents of Hell, he thrived on the carnal aspect of their intimacy. The  _ primal  _ had been the spark that ignited his companionship with Lucifer. A mutually beneficial arrangement that proved to be very entertaining. Their idea of ‘entertainment’ and his own crossed over in many ways, and even in the realms where it did not, Alastor found some outlet for some of his rarer desires.

Lucifer lived large in every way imaginable--his mansion was beyond opulent, he feasted and drank to excess, his humor was oppressive, downright demanding, and his lust for destruction was only matched by his lust for his wife. It had been Lucifer who approached Alastor, upon seeing his sudden and wildly successful carnage that heralded his arrival to Hell, and Alastor found within the all-powerful regent a kindred spirit.

Lilith loved deeply, in a way that Alastor admired. She loved power, prestige, but most of all, her husband. She came, too, to love Alastor in a way that demanded everything, and yet nothing. She asked his loyalty, his allegiance, his companionship, but never asked for his love in return. She understood him and appreciated him as the proud, solitary demon that he was.

It had begun, some time after he had taken part-time residence within the mansion of his new boon companions, with him merely watching. He spent much of his free time in those early years in Hell within their company, gleaning what he could about the realm,  _ his  _ new realm of existence, perhaps even of dominance, and this led inevitably to his presence during times when Lucifer’s taste of excess bent to the intimate. It was fascinating, to a degree, to see how their dynamic manifested in these most intimate moments. 

He felt no desire for the act, personally, but given how intertwined his companionship with the regents had become, there was a certain allure to see them even in these private moments. They hardly seemed to mind his presence. And so it was that he inadvertently became a part of their game. 

At first he was merely an audience for their salacious display. His friend Lucifer lost to the throes of his passionate adoration of his wife was a sight to behold. Lilith seemed to take great pleasure in displaying her beloved husband at his most depraved and wanton. Alastor could not pinpoint exactly when he had gone from observer to participant, but as with all things in their friendship, it happened as a natural course of events.

It was not the lewd acts that attracted Alastor, but the shifting hierarchy, the roles half play-acted, half-believed. Lilith held such command in these moments. Her smooth voice proved irresistible, even to Alastor, master of performance and voice in his own right. Even though she promised him delights he typically had no desire for, he was compelled to obey her nectar-sweet commands. He was lured by the sight of them--different creatures in the throes of ecstasy. Raw, undone, beautiful.

He surrendered himself to her voice, to this strange realm within a realm, and found a release not unlike the absolution of an intimate kill. It reminded him not of the raw power he had discovered at his fingertips in Hell, but of the carnal methods of destruction he had used in his life before. Raw, undone, beautiful.

“Oh,  _ Alastor…  _ So ravenous,” Lilith moaned in praise, all the while looking up at her husband. Her delicate fingers slid from Lucifer’s porcelain flesh to the soft red hair nuzzled against it. She ran her fingers over his bone-smooth antlers and rocked her hips against both Alastor’s eager tongue and Lucifer’s poised hips, drawing Alastor deeper, pressing the nodes of his horns against Lucifer’s rear.

“Mmm, now that Alastor is feasting… You’ll have yours, my love, ” Lilith whispered to Lucifer, dragging a sharp nail along the cord of his throat. 

Lucifer lifted his chin, encouraging Lilith to pull at the chain against his windpipe just to let the pull guide him to drag his lips against her neck. “How do you want it, my Night?” he husked in her ear, pumping on her cock with his hips. “Hard?” he asked, earning a giggle of delight as he nipped her neck. “Or soft?” he offered delicately with a slow roll of his hips.

A growl crept from between Lilith’s legs. Her muscles tensed as she felt the promise of teeth against her flesh, and she flashed an excited grin at Lucifer. The King of Hell returned the look eagerly. He groaned and rolled his hips as he felt Alastor’s hands drag over his flesh, his grin tearing wide as the claws found his hips. A sharp moan parted his lips as Alastor’s hands directed his hips, trailing off into an extended sigh of ecstasy as he relinquished control and let Alastor guide him.

Alastor feasted on the queen hungrily, careless of the battering of his horns against Lucifer’s ass as he led the king’s body above him. He enjoyed this interplay, his subtle exertions of power against the rulers of Hell. He could hear the wet crush of their lips, their muffled moans--a victory to Alastor’s mind, his own play in this intricate game.

Lilith’s hands snapped over Alastor’s, claws digging into the backs of his hands to halt his instinctive recoil from her touch. She tugged at Lucifer’s lip with her teeth as he was forced two-fold on her cock by the hungry grip of both his lovers.

Alastor could feel the tension of Lilith’s orgasm coiling tighter as he lapped up her slick. A hand suddenly found his hair and shoved him close. He snarled, but surrendered to the messy, vulgar crush of flesh as he serviced the queen, devouring her clit until she came undone with a shudder.

A musical sigh left her lips as she pumped her spend inside her husband, her thrusts driving that vicious tongue deeper inside. Even as her claws softened in Alastor’s hair, he drank deep of her sex, feasting on the tremble of her body. His hands moved on their own accord, creeping up Lucifer’s slender sides.

The King of Hell arched with a shaking breath as Alastor’s hands inched up his ribs. His lips hung open as he teetered on the verge of his own orgasm, but he dare not spill over until his beloved gave the word. It was far more fun that way. His dark lids narrowed as he felt Alastor’s hot breath against his entrance stretched around Lilith’s cock.

Lilith’s talon-like nail pressed against his tongue as she hooked his slack jaw with her thumb. “So hungry, our Alastor,” she preened, her voice husky as Alastor’s tongue dragged over the base of her shaft, devouring the spend that began to ooze from Lucifer’s filled hole. “You did remember to feed him, didn’t you, my love?” she teased.

Lucifer managed a chuckle before his breath was stolen again by the sensation of Alastor’s eager tongue against his flesh.

Lilith felt something slither slowly around one of her ankles, a shadow cool against her heated muscles, undulating like a serpent as it coiled up her calf. “Behave yourself, Alastor…” Lilith purred. That tongue moved as sinuous as his shadows, driven by a carnal desire to consume her, to hear the king beg for more. Unshackled by the limitations of a mere mortal form, Lilith’s arousal hardly waned before she was filling her husband back up. Lucifer’s nails dug into Lilith’s perfect pale shoulders as her cock began to swell inside him again.

With a snap of her fingers, the tentacle of shadow that had been creeping up her leg stopped short. She crooked a finger, and the shadow obeyed, unfurling from her calf and instead coming to caress her palm. She tickled the shadow fondly with one long nail and it trembled, engorging in her palm.

Spurred on by the removed pleasure of one shadowy tendril being stroked with a pin-sharp nail, more began to manifest from Alastor. The heady taste of Lilith’s come, the overpowering scent of her sex and Lucifer’s as of yet denied orgasm, that smell of desperation Alastor had come to crave, flooded his senses. As with when he ravaged the denizens of Hell, ripped their lost souls from their fragile blood and bone, the world fell away and all that was left was the obscenity before him, a pinpoint of lubricious desire.

Lilith sighed as she felt more of Alastor’s engorged shadows seek her skin, entreating her for more, reaching for her, in ways that Alastor never would with his own body. “Positively  _ ravenous, _ ” Lilith lilted and dug her nails sharply into the tendril that lay heavy in her palm and had begun to coil up her wrist and arm.

Alastor choked as he felt the sting of nails against his asomatous tendrils and raked his claws down Lucifer’s flat stomach. The shadows recoiled, all but the one trapped in Lilith’s punishing grasp.

Lucifer clawed at the upholstered back of Lilith’s throne as razor-thin lines of blood welled to the surface of his perfect flesh. “Careful now, Alastor, my pet…” Lucifer cooed, his playful voice coiled with a threat. Not even Lilith’s cool smile could quell the fire sparked within him that Alastor had marred his perfect skin.

“You only have yourself to blame,” Lilith told Lucifer. “He’s a wild animal. If you neglect to feed a wild animal, even they will bite the hand that feeds.” She ran a nail under his chin and pressed a finger to his snarling lips. “Now, don’t pout. Alastor needs you. You should feel flattered,” she reminded him.

Alastor didn’t  _ need  _ Lucifer. He didn’t  _ desire  _ Lilith. Not in the way the regents needed and desired each other, or the ways in which they made use of his  _ unusual _ contract to them. But the sweet release--of control, of power, giving into that animal carnality that lurked in the pit of his being--he would surrender to that again and again. Once tasted, it was addictive. It was something no other demon could give him, aside from the demon within himself. That kind of self-indulgence felt hollow in comparison to ultimate surrender at the hands of his queen.

“But I  _ do  _ like him dangerous…” Lucifer hissed with a wicked smile. “Feisty…” he growled as Alastor’s sharp fingers crept spider-like along his sides and Lucifer quickly grabbed one of his wrists, wrenching it away from him.

Alastor chuckled against Lucifer’s flesh, the sound rasping through a hum of static. “How am I to ressstrain myself, seeing you like thisss,  _ mon roi _ ?”

The hiss of Alastor’s radio voice against his skin made Lucifer shiver. He tossed Alastor’s wrist aside and twisted to grab him by his hair. Oh, but how he loved to see Alastor like that, red eyes aglow with hunger.

Disappointment reflected in Alastor’s eyes as he felt Lucifer’s dark power coalesce across his skin, noted that the blood had vanished. “I only wanted to tassste you…” Alastor punctuated his words by dragging his tongue lewdly against Lucifer’s entrance stretched around his lover’s cock. Fangs whispered up Lucifer’s spine, lusting for something far more forbidden than mere sexual flesh.

Lucifer groaned and held Alastor’s hair tighter. He could feel the lust radiating from Alastor, different in nature and flavor than any other demon he had ever shared with his wife. Alastor’s lust was tainted with a thousand dark fantasies, more blood than come, an animal’s desire.

Lilith tugged at the chain on Lucifer’s neck and felt her husband tighten around her as his breath was stolen away. “You rile him up so, mon âme damnée,” she purred playfully. She kissed the quirk of Lucifer’s lips and snaked an arm around his waist to lift him. Lucifer protested the loss of his lover’s cock from inside him with a moan and clutched at her shoulder, pleading with a look.

“Turn around. Let Alastor see you,” Lilith said sweetly.

Lucifer obeyed, soothed by the sweet touch of Lilith’s hands over his body. She guided his thighs over her own, spreading them generously with her knees, and ran her hands over his chest so that he was pressed flush against her, stroking that gold chain down the center of his chest; a most beautiful ornament.

The sight that greeted Lucifer at the foot of Lilith’s throne sweetened his emptiness. The radio demon’s frighteningly well-poised persona was all but gone, and what remained was the creature his beloved wife called pet in these moments. He wore naught but a thick collar around his throat--both symbol of possession, of their  _ arrangement, _ and some small gift to the touch-averse beast. Even at his most undone, the deer always had a violent reaction to his neck being touched. A shame--it was a pretty neck, slender and unscarred, unlike the rest of his body.

“Look at how hungry he is,” Lilith implored Lucifer, taking his chin between sharp nails. “Alastor, my pet, has daddy been starving you? Oh, you poor thing.” She extended a welcoming hand toward Alastor, and Lucifer watched enviously as he pressed into her hand and received a soft stroke of his cheek.

Lilith was never overly affectionate with Alastor outside of these intimate moments. He stood by and watched as Lilith and Lucifer entwined even in the most mundane of moments. They were attached at the hip, rarely ever apart. He did not crave that kind of attention. But the way she doled out affection and denied it in his vulnerable moments made him eager for that touch in a way he had never experienced. The denial was so much more alluring than an overabundance of it. 

“Daddy’s been greedy, hasn’t he?” Lilith purred. “Well, greedy boys get their just desserts, don’t they...” She kissed Lucifer’s cheekbone and stroked the chain down his chest, ghosting her fingers over his trembling stomach. His cock stood painfully erect, arching toward those fingers that came so close, but not close enough. The sound of the chain clinking and tinkling as Lilith gathered it around her fist made Lucifer shudder and rock his hips forward.

“If your  _ greedy _ shadows want my  _ greedy  _ boy, pet, I think you two deserve each other.” Lilith nuzzled her cheek against Lucifer’s.

Alastor’s grin grew as his shadow darkened, undulating tendrils radiating from him.

Clammy shadow fingers curled around Lucifer’s ankles, and he watched as more slithered over his thighs with a shiver of anticipation. Alastor didn’t waste time teasing or tempting him. Alastor had never been a patient pet; frankly, he was terrible at foreplay. Lucifer thought Alastor had a better sense of building tension with his homicidal radio show than he had with sex.

His exhale was caught in his throat as Lilith cinched the chain around his neck and held him tight against the crook of her neck. “Look at how he’s enjoying himself, my love,” she sighed in content.

Alastor had gone from Lilith’s hand on his cheek to Lucifer’s thigh. His hands were bold and intrusive, pulling Lucifer open so he could watch as one of his shadows rubbed and pushed against his entrance. The head of the shadow was thick, engorged with Alastor’s particular brand of lust.

Lucifer squirmed against his beloved as the shadow began to push against his entrance in earnest. His lips parted with an intake of breath, but he’d be twice-damned if he was going to complain that it was too much.

“He’s so pent up, darling,” Lilith cooed.

Lucifer gasped as Alastor’s face pressed deep between his legs, tempting him open with his tongue alongside the shadow. With another harsh breath, he felt the shadow gain purchase and start to stretch him open. His body betrayed just how delicious it was to be spread open by Alastor’s asomatous touch.

Lucifer arched as he was slowly filled, his chest juddering and shaking until he was limp against Lilith once more, moaning hoarsely. The shadow wriggled inside him, eager to feel inside the demon, a rare treat on a living being.

“Alastor, are you touching yourself?” Lilith asked, as if unmoved by the ecstasy of her husband in her lap.

Alastor hummed quietly, that radio-frequency buzz that supplemented his voice when he was overwrought. “ _ Yes, my queen, _ ” he said hoarsely through a tear of static.

“So indulgent,” she cooed, visibly pleased. “He’s really learning, isn’t he, daddy?” Lilith purred to Lucifer. “Tell him what a good boy he is. He would so love to hear it from your lips.”

Lucifer shuddered. Alastor’s shadow was so deep and thick inside him, he felt the tightness in his throat. He choked on even the mild pressure of the chain around his neck. “Hh… g-good boy, Alastor.”

Alastor couldn’t help but smirk up at Lucifer. Seeing the king of Hell like this, both powerful and powerless, made Alastor’s shadows squeeze tighter around his own thighs, stroke his own cock with intent. The signal from his shadow to his corporeal form was strange, like a tingle up the nerves of his spinal cord, a pool of heat into his cerebellum. It was a most delicious pleasure, not reliant on tactile sensation from his physical body. Yet, it made him crave touch, crossed wires in just the right way to make him nuzzle against Lucifer’s thigh, to make him want to swallow his cock and seek out his release.

“Oh, don’t tease him, Alastor. Wipe that smirk off your face,” Lilith said playfully. With a wave of her fingers, she controlled Alastor’s collar as if by some invisible leash. He was dragged away from Lucifer’s tense thigh, his chin drawn up so he was forced to look his queen in the eyes. “Fuck your king properly.”

“Yes, my queen,” Alastor responded automatically, trapped under the spell of those stunning eyes. His shadows spilled dark over his thighs, swallowing up his own cock as he began to fuck Lucifer with that thick branch of shadow. The stimulation was overwhelming, made him crane his neck as he was assaulted by the sensation of Lucifer so tight around him. The slick sound of his shadow moving in and out of Lucifer drove him mad, reminiscent of his more typical carnal acts, the violence of evisceration, the slick sound of organs and muscle parting from bone.

Alastor’s eyelids grew heavy and fluttered as he fell away into his own fantasy, spurred on by the stimulus, but utterly different than the sight before him.

Lucifer groaned and surrendered to thickness deep inside him. He loved watching Alastor transform before him; gone was the disinterest, now he was in his own world of dark pleasure, a frightening lust behind glazed red eyes. With each deep plunge, his cock wept more.

“Look at what you’re doing to daddy,” Lilith said, breathless with delight. “He’s positively dripping for you, pet. You wouldn’t want to waste all that.”

The command moved Alastor without any need for the direction of his collar. He moved forward with parted lips, his tongue sliding out over dangerous fangs to meet Lucifer’s cock. The taste of his king was intoxicating, that smell of sweat and hunger and lust feeding into his arousal.

Lucifer scraped his nails against the arms of the throne as Alastor swallowed him with a whisper of sharp teeth. He could feel Alastor’s arousal ramping up as the shadow cock inside him began to slide in and out faster. The chain around his throat felt heavy as his chest rose and fell with desperate breaths.

“Oh, my Night,” Lucifer moaned.

“How I spoil you,” Lilith purred. She tugged at the chain around Lucifer’s throat and turned his face toward her own to kiss him passionately.

Alastor didn’t suck cock so much as devour it, feral as an animal. There was nothing elegant about it, lacking any of the performance he cultivated in his sober form. Tendrils of shadow fought for purchase on Lucifer’s thighs, tightening around his thighs and creeping around his waist, up his ribs.

Lucifer’s muscles protested against the constrictive grasp, overwhelmed and losing his grasp on control. His body rocked with the thrusts inside him, only held somewhat still by the tendrils gripping at him.

“Can you bear it?” Lilith whispered, her voice thick with anticipation. “You’re taking it so well… My sweet Morning Star…” Lilith ran her fingers up Lucifer’s side, over the shadowy binds around his torso. 

Lucifer sobbed with pleasure as his wife crooned so sweetly in his ear. “I need-- I need to-- oh, my Night,” he begged.

“You can come for me darling, if--” she punctuated her words with a sharp grip of nails against Lucifer’s chest, “you promise you can give me more.”

Lucifer came with a full-body shudder. His back arched, angling his hips deep on Alastor’s shadow, and his throat strained against the gold chain choking him. His hands latched onto Alastor’s head, nails raking his scalp as their pet choked on his cock.

As he came down from a trembling high, Lucifer only had eyes for his beloved. His hands left Alastor’s hair, allowing the radio demon to jerk back with a cough, and instead cupped Lilith’s face, kissing her gratefully, whispering devious nothings in praise.

Alastor rubbed at his throat, but found that thick leather between himself and the rawness of his throat. He tugged at it, feeling hazy and stolen of his own pleasure, wanting more, craving more of that desperation he was drunk on.

His shadows retreated, instead coming to coil around himself. His arousal sat like a weight in the pit of his stomach, and he was desperate to scratch this itch. The familiar touch of his own shadows made his skin crawl in the most pleasant of ways, created a feedback loop of pleasure, to touch and be touched, electricity up his spine and down his thighs.

“Alastor,” Lucifer breathed. “ _ Pet,  _ are you having fun all by your lonesome?”

Alastor felt ragged and hungry, exposed and raw. He found himself with his knees spread and his hands tracing over the shadows that touched him where he needed to be touched.

“Let’s take him to bed, love,” Lilith suggested. “Show him how much we appreciate him.”

Lucifer relished in the stroke of his wife’s fingers through his hair and his lead-muscled repose in her lap. With a sigh, he stole one more sharp kiss from her lips, then slid liquid to his feet. Even after being fucked silly by Alastor’s relentless shadows, he could stand rigid before Alastor.

He lowered a hand to Alastor’s chin, guiding his face up. “You are a remarkable creature,” Lucifer praised, his grin easy and sultry despite his mussed hair, that bone-white skin as flush as his cheeks.

Alastor could not deny the power Lucifer radiated, a brilliance corrupted by his fall from grace into something that was dark as a black hole, a presence that sucked all the light, air, and life from the very atmosphere. Though his arrangement with the King of Hell was one built on a nigh-mutual appreciation and respect, he could not deny his admiration for the man.

Alastor used his shadows to push himself up from his knees, his limbs limp until he steadied on his feet, shadows caressing his naked frame. Although he stood a few inches taller than Lucifer, he was still enveloped by his greatness. His king’s kiss to his lips was a stroke to his ego, as powerful as Lilith’s words of praise.

With his restraint already compromised, Alastor could not resist pressing more hungrily against those lips. His hands smoothed over where his thread-like scratches he had been on Lucifer’s perfect flesh, crawled over the chain adorning his neck. Lucifer responded in kind, drinking in that feral energy untethered within the radio demon. How he loved to see Alastor at his least composed, his kisses sloppy and his touch claiming. As their lips parted, Alastor felt the very air sizzle between them, full of that electricity that made them such a dangerous pair. 

“Boys,” Lilith’s voice floated to them, clear as a song over their mingled breath. She had taken the opportunity to move from her throne to the bed, lying languid on the pillows piled high at the ornate headboard. She summoned them with a flick of her long lashes.

Alastor’s lips curled over his grin as Lucifer tugged him by the ring attached to his high leather collar. He grabbed Lucifer’s gold chain in turn, and the king’s eyes flashed on him.

“Oh? Are you becoming more demanding, pet?” Lucifer asked, dark lids low over his eyes, piercing even when slain with pleasure.

“That look,” Alastor husked and shivered with anticipation, “It’s just so  _ entertaining. _ ”

Lucifer chuckled and pulled Alastor’s collar so the radio demon’s lips nearly touched his own. “And here I was going to give you a treat.” He sighed. “You are forever looking for trouble.”

“I thought that’s what you liked about me,” Alastor whispered against the demon’s lips.

Lucifer captured Alastor’s lips again in a kiss, this one punishing and sharp, his fangs splitting the radio demon’s lip so he could taste him.

Alastor moaned desperately as the taste of blood elevated their kiss and made his body rock toward Lucifer.

“Oh, Alastor,” Lucifer sighed, biting his own lip as he savored the coppery tang on his tongue and the rare, wanton pose of the demon against him. “Lust tastes so… delicious on you.”

“Only for you, mon roi,” Alastor moaned, his native accent pitching and yawing his tone.

“ _ Boys, _ ” Lilith said more insistently.

“Sorry, my love,” Lucifer said brightly. “You know how Alastor distracts me.” He tugged again at Alastor’s collar and led him to the bed. As he sat calmly on the edge, Alastor crawled on all fours toward Lilith, drawn by her beautiful repose.

“What would you prefer, my Night?” Lucifer drawled.

“Why don’t we ask our sweet pet what he would like?” Lilith asked, greeting Alastor’s grinning face with a caress. “Alastor,” she purred as he nuzzled against the whisper of her nails. “What would you prefer?”

Alastor grew bolder, wanting to taste those lips that sang such sweet commands to him. She made a pleased sound as he kissed her and ran her nails through his hair, raked against the base of his ear. He smothered a soft sound of delight against her dark lips. His body jerked instinctively as Lucifer’s hands found his hips, and he drew away from the kiss to lift toward the demon behind him.

Lucifer slid his arms around Alastor as the deer demon sat up and into his lap, running his palm up the scarred expanse of his chest. Alastor growled low in his throat as he felt Lucifer’s cock against his rear, but tensed as Lucifer’s hand slid around his throat, even with the leather protecting his bare skin. The king relished in taking advantage of Alastor’s state to push his limits of propriety.

“You want  _ me  _ now, don’t you, Alastor?” Lucifer growled in the demon’s ear.

“You two have had enough fun together this evening,” Lilith interjected as she rose elegantly. Her long-nailed hand wrapped boldly around Alastor’s cock, stroking him slowly. “Wouldn’t you like to sit on my cock, pet?” she asked as she drew closer. “Or, perhaps you’d like to put  _ this, _ ” she gripped Alastor’s cock hard and he whimpered, “inside me?”

“Darling, you’re going to make him come with talk like that,” Lucifer teased as he rubbed his cock against Alastor’s ass.

“Oh, you know our Alastor isn’t swayed by dirty talk,” Lilith said as she leaned forward to kiss one of Alastor’s scarred collarbones. “Only  _ sensation, _ ” she purred as she pumped his cock hard.

Alastor gasped and hitched forward against Lilith’s chest, pressing his cheek against the softness of her bosom, overwrought with the stimulation. It was sweet torture to be so wanted by both regents, their plaything and cherished treasure.

Vocalizing sexual desires was not Alastor’s strong suit. The words paled in comparison to the act, lacked the weight of his need. As Lilith pumped his cock and ran her nails through his hair, Lucifer pressed kisses down his shoulder blades and rubbed his cock against his entrance, and Alastor was reduced to a panting, snarling, whimpering animal between them.

“Look at what you’ve done, my love,” Lucifer breathed, drunk on the pleasure thick in the air. “Rendered the radio demon speechless.” He grinned at Lilith, so in love with her power over Alastor. “They said it couldn’t be done,” he chuckled.

“He makes such beautiful sounds, doesn’t he, daddy?” Lilith preened. “He sings so beautifully on your cock, darling. Let me hear.”

Lucifer sank his teeth into Alastor’s shoulder, a warning to the overstimulated demon before he rubbed the slick head of his cock against his tight hole. Alastor clung to Lilith, his mouth hanging open, nothing but growing static escaping him as Lucifer pierced him slowly.

Alastor never got used to the stretch, the feeling of being impaled and forced open, like a wound, that invasive plunge. The ache radiated up his spine, burrowed deep inside him. As Lucifer hilted inside him, the static broke into a loud, desperate moan.

“Ahh,” Lilith sighed and stroked his down-turned ears. “So lovely.”

Lucifer’s nails raked down Alastor’s chest, relishing the way the demon shivered, his staccato moans as his body tensed on its own accord. He pulled Alastor to his chest so the radio demon’s whole weight was seated on his cock, eliciting a strangled groan.

Lilith lay back, haloed by her lustrous hair, and watched Alastor helplessly speared on her husband’s cock. “Bring him to me, mon âme damnée,” Lilith breathed as she spread her legs to welcome her beloved boys. She reached up to draw Alastor back into her arms as Lucifer worked his cock slowly, bringing the deer forward on his knees.

Alastor braced himself weakly on one arm, whimpering as he felt his cock slid against Lilith’s wetness. Every slow thrust from behind rubbed him against her, until Lucifer’s hand guided his dripping cock inside her. He sobbed with pleasure, enveloped by the queen’s embrace, satin-soft thighs wrapped around his hips and fingers in his hair, and the firm weight of Lucifer against his back.

Lilith sighed in rapturous pleasure, rolling her hips up to plunge Alastor deeper inside her. One of her hands left Alastor’s hair to caress her husband’s cheek as he panted with want. She so loved to see both her boys undone, Alastor lost to the overstimulation, Lucifer enraptured by the unbridled lust brewing between them. She stroked down his throat and caught the chain, tugging it encouragingly.

Lucifer growled and fucked Alastor in earnest, every thrust pumping the demon trapped between them deeper into Lilith. He pulled against the chain just to feel it tighten around his throat as he was lost in the bliss of fucking both Alastor and his beloved. It was the closest to  _ divine  _ he felt since his fall from grace _. _

Alastor felt a tug at his hair and Lilith’s lips against his own, so tender in contrast to the ferocity of Lucifer’s deep thrusts. His most deep-seated fear, of being alone, of being forgotten, was obliterated in this embrace between the two most powerful demons in Hell. These beings who not only accepted his violence and darkest desires, but craved them. These creatures who invited him to not only share their company, their status, but wanted him to be a part of their sacred intimacy.

Alastor came, clinging to Lilith and surrounded by the chorus of ecstasy all around him. He was an animal of pure pleasure, a vessel and beloved instrument of his partners’ desire. The high was like a massacre of his senses, total carnage of every nerve and inch of skin.

He listened to Lilith’s gasps of pleasure, pressed so close it was as if he were inside her chest cavity. Lucifer’s strangled cries were music to his ears, mixed with his own moans as the devil king filled him up.

Lucifer’s breath came heated against Alastor’s back as he pressed sloppy, grateful kisses to his shoulders.

“Oh,  _ darling, _ ” Lilith sighed blissfully. “My sweet pet,” she whispered to Alastor and kissed his slack lips. “How we love you,” she said sweetly.

Lucifer slid from inside Alastor, grinning at the little whimper the deer gave. He could feel Alastor’s untethered spirit, pure bliss leaving him empty of all his pain and fear. “Beautiful…” Lucifer ran his hands down Alastor’s sides, “precious creature.”

Alastor melted against his queen to lie beside her, his smile blown wide and ruined on his lips as Lucifer slotted in beside him. The spell was not yet broken, so Alastor could luxuriate in a few more moments of skin-on-skin contact.

“I think we should keep him,” Lucifer said playfully.

Lilith giggled and brushed her fingers through Alastor’s mussed hair. “Such a lovely present for me, darling.”

Alastor’s brow furrowed, tolerating their banter for the moment. As the fire began to leave their flesh, Alastor felt the familiar begin to creep back into his skull. “Who’s hungry?” he asked hoarsely.

Lilith smiled and kissed Alastor’s cheek, the last bit of intimacy she knew she could expect from the demon until their next invitation. This was their way. Alastor’s desire came in measured doses, and afterwards he would drift off to coalesce.

“I’m starved,” Lucifer said with a grin. “Something with… prawns,” he suggested as he lay back.

“Your wish is my command,” Alastor said with only a hint of sarcasm. He surprised Lucifer with one last kiss as he sat up.

Lucifer watched Alastor ease from the bed, admiring the fulfilled exhaustion that hung his frame limp and loose, unlike that starched poise he always wore.

“I think he’s warming up to us,” Lucifer joked after Alastor had left the room.

“You make him so happy, my love,” Lilith purred. “He’ll never leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> **mon âme damnée** \- "my damned soul"  
>  **mon roi** \- "my king"
> 
> (Feeble attempts at French petnames. Yell at me in the comments for clumsiness with a language I don't speak.)


End file.
